particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Magna Edictum of 3764
The Magna Edictum (Great Edict) was a charter drafted by Voronan nobles and signed by King Matthew Ihttp://classic.particracy.net/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=2903. It consisted of three major points and five articles which bound the law. The first point was to secure the lineage of the monarchy. The second was to establish the Church of Vorona as the official state religion. The third was to secure the rights of the aristocracy. The Magna Edictum defined Voronan society until it was repealed unanimously in January 3773http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=423538. Full Text Matthew, by the Grace of God King of Vorona, sends greetings to his archbishops, bishops, sheriffs, bailiffs, ministers, members of Parliament, and faithful men and women inspecting the present edict. Know that we, at the prompting of God and for the health of our soul and the souls of our ancestors and successors, for the glory of the holy Church of Vorona and the improvement of our realm, freely and out of our good will have given notification to the archbishops, bishops, sheriffs, bailiffs, ministers, members of Parliament, and faithful men and women and all of our realm these customs written below to hold in our realm of Vorona in perpetuity. (1) His Majesty and all his heirs shall have full rights to the throne of Vorona and all its lands, and the crown shall move down his royal lineage within his House without interruption. (2) The holy Church of Vorona shall have full rights and liberties as the official religion of His Majesty and all of the realm, and all the archbishops, bishops, sheriffs, bailiffs, ministers, members of Parliament, and faithful men and women in Vorona are to be followers and members of the holy Church. (3) Titles of aristocracy and nobility shall be preserved and protected by His Majesty and His Majesty's government, the house of Parliament, they shall only confer minor rights, and they shall be initiated by His Majesty as life peerages. All these aforesaid customs which we have given notice to the archbishops, bishops, sheriffs, bailiffs, ministers, members of Parliament, and faithful men and women are to be observed by all our realm, both clergy and laymen. We, holding these aforesaid notices to be right and welcome, confirm our understanding for ourselves and our heirs, granting for ourselves and our heirs that the aforesaid charter is to be firmly observed in all and each of its articles in perpetuity. (Magna Edictum of 3764: http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=422781) With these witnesses: The Rt Hon. Lord Harold Cromwell, Prime Minister The Rt Hon. Lord Johnathan Abbott, Minister of Foreign Affairs The Rt Hon. Lord Dean Hobbs, Minister of Internal Affairs The Rt Hon. Lord Nicholas Marlow, Minister of Finance The Rt Hon. Lord Robert Stanley, Minister of Defense The Rt Hon. Lord Alexander Kingston, Minister of Justice The Rt Hon. Lord Bailey Edwards, Minister of Infrastructure and Transport The Rt Hon. Lord Sebastian Wallace, Minister of Health and Social Services The Rt Hon. Lord Benedict Draper, Minister of Education and Culture The Rt Hon. Lady Louisa Lockwood, Minister of Science and Technology The Rt Hon. Lord Phillip Everett, Minister of Food and Agriculture The Rt Hon. Lady Elizabeth Prescott, Minister of Environment and Tourism The Rt Hon. Lady Kathleen Whitney, Minister of Trade and Industry Witnessed by His Majesty, Matthew I, by the Grace of God of the Kingdom of Vorona King, Head of the House of Westley, Defender of the Faith, in Godwinchester in December in the three-thousand-seven-hundred-sixty-fifth year of our reign. References